Vehicle access and ignition keys are becoming virtualized. Wireless connections for virtual key exchange may be performed over a personal area network (PAN) between a nomadic device and the vehicle. The PAN communications may require a PIN exchange, but a vehicle may be unable to display the PIN or accept PIN input prior to authorized access and entry. Unsecured PIN exchange may allow for eavesdropping of PAN communications and disclosure of the access and ignition keys.